The Return
by Yuu-Hei Uzuhika
Summary: Last chapter! Yamato kebingungan! "Siapa… siapa yang harus kudahulukan?"/CHARA-DEATH. Dipersembahkan untuk Shuzuki Honoda!
1. Chapter 1

Sudah 5 bulan, sejak kejadian itu.. Dia sudah tak mengganggu.. Kurasa dia tidak akan kembali.. Tapi aku salah.

An Eyeshield 21 fanfic, sekuel dari '**AKU?**':

**The Return**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor.

Pair : YamaTaka, slight YamaKarin. (Kutambahin ya! Hehehe )

Warning! OOC, OC, dan aku selalu mencoba untuk membuat tanpa typo.

Note : Ya, aku membuat sekuelnya karena sudah janji kepada Shuzuki Honoda a.k.a Ferin. Padahal aku yakin kalau ceritaku super duper jelek.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

Di Ruang Club Alexanders..

Terlihat Taka dan Yamato yang sedang mengganti baju (yang 4 bulan lalu Taka memutuskan untuk ikut Alexanders).

"Hei.. Besok kau mau datang jam berapa?" Tanya Yamato memcah keheningan.

"Emh.. Mungkin jam lima? Kan, ayahku koordinatornya.." Jawab Taka yang tidak menoleh.

"Memang sih, ayahmu ikut pergi?" Tanya Yamato lagi.

"Tidak, dia harus bekerja disini," Jawab Taka. "Puah! Ayo kita latihan!" Lanjut Taka semangat. Yamato hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Di Lapangan..

"Idih! Lama banget sih kalian! Sekali lagi lama, aku keluarin kalian!" Omel Karin yang sedang pemanasan.

"Emmh, Karin, tadi kamu bicara?" Tanya Yamato yang tidak mendengar ocehan Karin.

"Oh.. Ga, aku ga ngomong, Cuma kumur-kumur! Cih!" Jawab Karin memanas.

"Lain kali, kalau kamu kumur-kumur,di kamar mandi ya?" Ucap Taka innocent.

"Arrrggghh!" Karin pun panas, tangannya sudah di kepalkan dari tadi.

"Dasar kau, Honjo Taka!" Karin pun NYARIS menonjok Taka, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Yamato.

"Jadi perempuan yang berani boleh, tapi jangan memukul yang tidak salah." Gumam Yamato serius.

'AYO LATIHAN!' Terdengar suara samar-samar dari tengah lapangan.

"Ya.. Yamato?" Taka masih mematung. Karin sudah ikut mengelilingi lapangan.

"Sudah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka sedikit pun, makanya jangan pergi tanpa aku! Ayo latihan!" Ucap Yamato meyakinkan Taka sambil mengacak sedikit rambut Taka, lalu ikut berlari.

'Ahh.. Yamato bisa saja..' Batin Taka. Lalu ikut latihan.

-Skip Time-

Di kediaman Honjo, 07.00 malam waktu Jepang..

"Emh, semua sudah.. Apa lagi ya? Oh ya! Pelampung! Hahaha.." Ucap Taka pada diri sendiri.

CLEK

"Kau sudah siap, Taka?" Tanya ayah Taka, Masaru Honjo. (Bener ga sih?)

"Sudah, Yah.." Jawab Taka.

"Oh ya, ini uang jajan untukmu!" Kata Masaru sambil menyodorkan uang sebanyak $100

"Apa ini.. Tidak berlebihan, Yah? Ayah sudah membiayai Alexanders, lalu Ayah memberiku uang jajan seratus dollar?" Tanya Taka.

"Tidak kok! Hehe, kau tahu? Ayah menang judi! Hahaha!" Jawab Masaru lalu tertawa lepas.

"Apa? Ayah! Aku ga mau jalan-jalan pake uang haram, hii!" Ucap Taka. "Aku laporin ke Ibu nih!" Ancam Taka sambil memencet nomer telepon ibunya.

"Tidak, Ayah bercanda, Taka-chan! Hahaha.." Cegah Masaru. "Jangan lupa bawa pelampung! Jangan buat orang lain repot, apa Ayah harus menyuruh pelayanmu itu agar ikut?" Lanjut Masaru.

"NO WAY!" Jawab Taka tegas. "Sudah, Yah.. Aku mau tidur, tolong keluar.." Pinta Taka.

"Ya sudah.. Oyasumi, Taka-chan!"

"Hn."

CLEK

**Taka PoV**

Ayah mah.. Huh, sabar Taka.. Ngomong-ngomong.. Yamato sedang apa? Aku kirim sms saja padanya, kekekeke.. Lho? Hm, aku ketularan Hiruma..

To : Yamato

Hei.. Sedang apa?

1 menit..

10 menit

25 menit..

50 menit..

2 jam..

Astaga! Ga dibales.. Udah tidur kali.. Aku juga deh..

**End Taka PoV**

Taka yang mulai tidur, terbangun karena nada dering handphonenya.

Tatoeba soba ni iru kimi ga- klik!

"Halo?"

"Hai! Sudah tidur ya? Maaf mengganggu.." Suara Yamato terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Ah, ga kok! Ada apa telepon malam-malam?" Tanya Taka kegirangan.

"Emh, kau sudah siap?" Yamato malah bertanya balik.

"Tentu, kau?" Ternyata mereka Tanya-tanyaan.. (-.-")

"Ya, besok kau kujemput ya?" Yamato bertanya (lagi.)

"JANGAN!" Teriak Taka. Lalu terdengar suara samar-samar 'Honjo Junior! Berisik kamu!'. "Ups. Di taman saja, nanti aku bilang pada ayahku kalau aku mau naik kereta ke sekolah!" Lanjut Taka dengan nada kekanak-kanakan.

Yamato sweatdrop. "Ah, baiklah, jam 5 tepat ya. Emh, kurasa kau harus tidur, Oyasumi."

Tut tut tut..

"Yah, dimatiin, ya sudahlah, aku tidur saja."

Keesokannya, taman, 05.00 pagi waktu Jepang..

Terlihat laki-laki berbadan tegap, yang memakai jaket hitam dengan tulisan 'I'm cool' dan bercelana jeans hitam longgar. Dia melirik jam tangannya.

"Emh.. jam empat lewat lima puluh sembilan menit. Mana dia?"

"Hoi, hosh.. Yama.. Hah.. To! Hosh, hah, hosh, hah. Emh, hey!" Taka menyapa Yamato sambil ngos-ngosan. Jelas, dia harus berlari 5 km dan menanjak.

"Emh, ini minumlah.." Yamato menyodorkan air putih dingin.

"Gluk, gluk.. Ahh.. Terima kasih."

"Kenapa kau tidak naik taksi?"

"Aku tak bawa uang yen. Ayahku hanya memberi uang dollar. Ayo kita pergi." Mereka pun memanggil taksi.

Di SMU Teikoku..

"Maaf kami terlambat, di jalan macet." Tampak 2 orang laki-laki.

"Oh, oke. Karena 2 orang yang ditunggu sudah datang, ayo kita berangkat ke bandara Narita." Kata pemandu mereka, Koichi Yamano [1].

"Yamano-san, memangnya kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Karin.

"Hmm.. Kita akan ke-" Ucapan Yamano terpotong.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Taka.

"Oh, Koichi Yamano, salam kenal.. Kau anak dari Tuan Masaru ya?" Tanya Yamano.

"Iya, kok tahu?" Jawab plus Tanya Taka.

"Kata Tuan Masaru, anaknya yang paling ganteng."

"Oh, aku emang ganteng sih.."

Karin pun ngambek karena dicuekin. Yamato menunduk karena dia cemburu.

"LIBURAN, I'M.. Ups! LIBURAN ALEXANDERS COMING!" Teriak Taka yang amat sangat keras dan norak. Seluruh anggota Alxander tertawa, kecuali Karin yang gengsi mau tertawa bersama rivalnya.

"Oh ya, kata Tuan Masaru, tim lain akan menyusul ke sana. Seperti Devil Bats," Semua keringat dingin mendengar kata Devil Bats. "Poseidon, Spiders, White Knights, dan lainnya." Lanjut Yamano.

"Ah? Ayah merencanakan itu?" Taka bertanya pada Yamano. Yamato jealous tingkat dewa.

"Mungkin, tapi yang bayar Tuan Hiruma Youichi." Jelas Yamano.

"Jyah! Kalo Hiruma bukan bayar, ngamcem!" Yamato jealous plus sweatdrop.

"Yamano! Kita pergi jam berapa?" Tanya Karin dengan nada centil.

"Emh, empat jam lagi, dua jam untuk pergi. Lebih baik-"

KRUYUK~

"Kita makan, Tuan Taka sudah kelaparan." Jelas Yamano.

"Hah? Itu suara perutku? Aku tak sadar." Kata Taka sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

'Apa sih Yamano? Perhatian banget sama Taka, tapi aku ga boleh kalah!" Batin Yamato.

"Ayo kita makan Taka!" Yamato menarik Taka ke tempat makan terdekat, tukang bakso (?).

"Pa! Enam belas mangkok, bang!" Kata Yamato semangat.

"Buset dah! Pada mau kemane nih?" Kata abang baksonya, namanya Zu, asal Betawi imitasi. (Zu : Apaan lho bawa-bawa nama gue?)

"Tau neh Bang! Kite mau pergi liburan!" Yamato menggunakan bahasa yang di Jepang hanya dia, Zu, Orang Indonesia, dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Oh, liburan! Oleh-olehnye jangan lupa ye!"

"Iye, Bang!"

"Nih! Udah jadi! TA-DA! 16 mangkok bakso bikinan Zu anak Betawi imitasi!"

Akhirnya, Alexanders makan bakso bikinan Zu yang tidak berkelas, wong makannya di pinggir jalan raya. (Makan pinggir jalan rame-rame.. Ckckckck)

"Nah, bisnya sudah datang!" Ucap Yamano yang ga selera makan bakso.

Terlihat bis berwarna hitam dengan tulisan 'Teikoku Alexanders'. Dikemudikan oleh kakaknya Yamano Koichi, Yamano Haruka [2] dengan ugal-ugalan.

NYYIIT!. Bisnya rem mendadak.

"Hei, Yamato.. Aku tak yakin bis ini dapat mengantarkan kita." Bisik Taka sambil menyuap bakso terakhirnya setelah mangkok ke 3.

"Aku juga.." Jawab Yamato tercengang. (ga tau kenapa!)

"Ayo, Alexanders, kita berangkat!" Teriak Haruka. Semuanya pun naik, yang terakhir adalah Koichi.

"Hei, kakak! Jangan ugal-ugalan!" Perintah Koichi.

"Semoga kakak bisa." Jawab Haruka santai.

"Yii-Haaa!" Teriak Haruka girang.

-Skip time-

Di bandara Narita, 09.00 waktu di Jepang..

NYYIITT

"Yay~! Sudah sampai!" Haruka member peringatan, begitu pintu dibuka, semua segera turun dan mencari kamar mandi. Ada yang mau buang air kecil, ada yang mau muntah, dan sebangsanya.

"Hoek! Hoek! Uhuk!"

"Taka, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yamato cemas.

"Tidak a- HOEEEKK!" Jawab Taka. Ternyata penumpangnya pada mabuk darat.

-Skip waktu mabuk (?)-

"Penumpang jurusan Jepang–Amerika, dimohon untuk menaiki pesawat. Karena dua puluh menit lagi akan berangkat."

T.B.C~

Hika : Emh, kok jadi bersambung gini? Eehh..

Zu : Napain kakak bawa-bawa aku didalem fic ini?

Hika : Suka-suka!

Keterangan :

[1] : Koichi Yamano. Ada yang pernah dengar? Itu nama tokoh yang ada di 'Paranormal Activity : Tokyo Night'. Sifatnya disini, baik, dia jadi budaknya Taka. Namun, Yamato-nya udah jealous. Cirinya, rambutnya hitam, tiggi tapi ga atletis badannya.

[2] : Haruka Yamano. Kakaknya Koichi di film yang sama. Sifatnya disini, liar, tomboy. Cirinya, rambutnya panjang terurai, dan kulitnya putih plus suka ugal-ugalan (mantan pembalap liar).

-Kenapa yang bacot Cuma mereka berempat? (Yamato, Taka, Karin, Yamano)

Karena mereka akan membentak siapapun yang memotong pembicaraan mereka. Jadi pada sweatdrop deh!

Pertanyaan! Tujuan mereka sebenarnya kemana, hayo? Jawab lewat review.

Dan kalau ada yang mau request pair, boleh, tapi dimohon jangan shonen-ai (kec. AkaKota nyehehe) soalnya aku ga bisa buat selain YamaTaka sama AkaKota. Hehehe

Hika : Peace!

Zu : Love!

Hika + Zu : And review!


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa! Duo Uzuhika come back! Nah, tengkyu banget yang udah review, aku seneng masih ada yang review.. Yah, langsung aja ya!

An Eyeshield 21 fanfic, sekuel dari '**AKU?**':

**The Return**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor dan ada Horrornya.

Pair : YamaTaka, slight YamaKarin, KoiKarin.

Warning! OOC, OC, dan aku selalu mencoba untuk membuat tanpa typo.

Note : Ya, aku membuat sekuelnya karena sudah janji kepada Shuzuki Honoda a.k.a Ferin. Padahal aku yakin kalau ceritaku super duper jelek.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

"Ayo berangkaaattt!" Teriak Yamano. Alexanders hanya ikut saja, toh, mereka ga mungkin ngelawan.

"Hey, Yamano-san, kakakmu ga ikut?" Tanya Karin sambil berjalan cepat.

"Eh? Ga dong, kamu mau mati apa?" Jawab Yamano.

"Ga, aku masih mau ngejar Yamato-san!"

"Heeeh! Yamato-san dibelakang, kalo mau ngejar, kamu harus lari mundur dong?"

Karin berhenti lalu menjitak Yamano. "BODOH!"

"Apa salahku?" Tanya Yamano sambil memegangi benjolan sebesar bola kasti.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke pintu untuk mendeteksi logam (aku ga tau namanya, hehe). Semua boleh lewat, padahal Yamato menyelipkan handphonenya yang bercasing plastik (?). Yang terakhir pun Karin.

NIITT!

"Ah, maaf Nona, anda harus melepas segala benda logam anda." Kata petugasnya pada Karin. Ternyata dia membawa syal, sandal, dan kunciran dari baja (?). setelah semua dilepaskan, Karin bisa lewat, namun dia harus berjalan tanpa alas kaki a.k.a nyeker. Yang membuat Taka, Yamato, Ibarada, dan yang lain tertawa.

"Apaan sih kalian! Iih!" Karin pun ngambek. Rambutnya diacak-acak sehingga dia mirip errr- orang gila.

"Sudah, hmph! Sudah, kasihan Karin." Taka membela Karin, Duo Yama pun jealous. Karin menunduk, cemberut. Dia pun menabrak Kurita.

"Eh? Maaf!" Karin kembali menunduk. Dia pun menabrak Banba.

"Maaf!" Karin pun makin kesal dan semakin tertunduk. Lalu saudara-saudara, dia menabrak Gaou.

"Maaf!" Karin pun akhirnya sampai puncak. "Kenapa dari tadi gue nabrak orang gede terus sih?" Omel Karin. "Alexanders? Dimana mereka?" Tanya Karin. (sialnya nasibmu nak..)

"Hey! Cepat! Sudah mau berangkat!" Teriak Yamano dari depan. Akhirnya sampai di pesawat, semua sudah naik, saat Karin naik, ada keraguan dari pramugarinya.

"Apa liat-liat?" Tanya Karin judes.

"Ga, hiiyy!" Pramugarinya ngacir gara-gara ngeliat orang gila naik pesawat.

Karin pun masuk. Dia melihat Yamato duduk bersama Taka, tapi bangkunya ada tiga. Dia pun langsung duduk.

"Eh, Yamato-san! Kebetulan! Sendirian aja nih.." Kata Karin menggoda Yamato + pura-pura tidak melihat Taka.

"Ah? Karin-san, aku bareng sama Taka-san kok, nih!" Jawab Yamato sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Taka yang lagi tidur.

'Eh! Mereka berdua lagi! Sebel banget deh!' Batin Karin.

"Yama.. To-san kok tidur sih!" Yap. Yamato juga tidur. Karin mun mengendus-endus, layaknya banteng yang melihat warna merah.

-Skip Time-

Di Amerika, 02.00 pagi..

"Yap, sampai! Setelah ini kita harus naik bus ke sana!" Ujar Ibarada semangat.

TIIN TIIN. Baru dibicarakan busnya sudah datang. Semua bergegas naik, namun..

"Dimana Alexanders?" Tanya Yamano pada trio ace Alexanders.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau tahu Yamato-san?" Dan saudara-saudara, pertanyaan dilempar ke Yamato! Apakah Yamato dapat menjawab? *ditabok Yamato*

"Aah! Itu busnya!" Seru Karin, yang lainnya malah ragu.

"Yamano-san, kok serem banget busnya?" Tanya Taka agak merinding.

"A-aku ga tau!" Jawab Yamano yang sudah membatu. Yap, bis yang berwarna serba hitam ini melaju dengan kecepatan 40 km/jam, dan bertebarkan kabut dimana-mana.

CUUSS

"Ayo naik. Tujuan berikutnya adalah-" Ucapan sopir bus itu terpotong.

"Ayo! Naik! Aku pegal tahu!" Kata Karin mulai naik ke bus. Semua pun ikutan.

"Kurasa Karin terlalu pede." Bisik Yamato pada Taka dan Yamano. Keduanya mengangguk.

"Ahh!" Karin duduk dengan rileksnya didepan. "Ayo kalian duduk!" Lanjutnya. Yamano pun duduk disebelahnya. Taka duduk dengan Yamato.

"Semuanya sudah siap? Ayo kita berangkat." Kata Sopir bus itu. Anehnya, sopir itu tidak terlihat matanya, dan lampu di bus itu tidak menyala –ada, tapi kedap-kedip – yang membuat Yamano merinding.

Sementara itu, di bus Alexanders..

"Hei, dimana Honjo-san, Yamato-san, Karin-san, dan Koichi-chan?" Tanya sopir bus Alexanders a.k.a Haruka Yamano –yang katanya tidak ikut– itu. Tidak ada yang menjawab. (Yaiyalah! Teler semua!)

Kembali lagi kepada 4 tokoh utama..

Semua tertidur karena sudah sangat lelah, melihat itu, sopir bus 'menyeramkan' itu membelokkan arah ke jurang terdekat (?)

"Ah?" Yamato bangun karena kepalanya.. Bahasa gaulnya sih, kejedot. Dia masih setengah sadar, setelah mengucek matanya, dia sadar sepenuhnya. "HEII! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?" Teriaknya yang sontak membangunkan semuanya.

"Oh, maaf, saya mengantuk." Sang sopir pun mengelak, lalu dia membelokkan bisnya ke jalan.

'Dari awal aku tahu kalau bis ini sangat aneh.' Batin Yamato. "Stop pak, kami turun disini." Ucap Yamato dengan tegas.

"Apa yang kau katakana Yamato-san?" Tanya Karin agak kesal.

"Ini demi kebaikan kita semua, ayo turun." Ajak yamato menarik tangan Taka dan Karin.

Mereka pun turun, semua merinding dengan suasana yang mencekam ini. "Ini seperti.. Rumah hantu di _ Darkness Abyss_[1], tapi kita di Amerika, bukan?" Kata Yamano sambil membuka komik kesukaannya.

"Ya, paling tidak begitu,-"

"Kita.. Di .._ Darkness Abyss_.. Karena _Darkness Abyss _memang benar ada di Amerika." Taka membenarkan kata-kata Yamano.

"HAH?" Karin pun kaget dan reflek memeluk Yamato.

"Hei, jangan memelukku dong..." Kata Yamato sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Karin.

"Berarti tadi kita sudah jatuh." Taka melihat keatas, hanya kabut yang terlihat. "Sekitar, 500 meter." Lanjutnya. Yang lain tercengang.

"Sok tahu kamu Honjo-san! Kau tahu dari mana?" Tanya Karin yang kalah pintar dengan Taka.

"Dari tebalnya kabut." Jawab Taka serius.

"Oh, Taka-chan, aku jadi makin suka deh!" Kata Yamato sambil memeluk Taka gaje, dan sukses membuat Taka blushing.

"Lebih baik kita jalan saja dulu." Kata Yamano. Mereka pun berjalan sampai menemukan rumah kecil lalu berencana mengintip atau sebut saja rencana Karin. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, lalu menarik mereka ke dalam.

"KYYAAA!" Teriak Karin, yang panic duluan adalah Yamano.

"Karin-saaannn!" Yamano pun terhisap kedalam.

"Hei, apa yang- ARRGGGHHH!" Teriak Yamato yang muali terhisap, namun dia memegang pohon disana.

"Yamato-san!" Taka yang ingin menyelamatkan, malah terhisap.

"AARRRGGHHH!"

BLAM!

"KYYAAAAA!"

TBC

Hika : Huuuhh! Pegel! Mana harus ngebuat fic lagi. Huhu.. Terus kok jadi horror gene, yah?

Zu : Curcol mbak? *makan rujak*

Hika : He eh, emang napa?

Zu : Ga. Mending jelasin _Darkness Abyss _ deh!

Hika : Iya yah..

[1] : Tempat buatan Author yang terlalu banyak menghayal. Haha. Jadi ini jurang yang cukup dalam (500 meter lo bilang 'cukup dalem'? *plak!*) nah, bus yang mereka naiki itu, sebenarnya sudah jatuh, dan 'rencananya' akan jatuh lagi sedalam 500 meter ke dalam.

Kalo masalah busnya, itu sopirnya bukan manusia, tujuan mereka memang _Darkness Abyss_, namun karena kata sang sopir dipotong sama Karin yang, "Ayo naik. Tujuan berikutnya adalah-". Keadaan busnya, gelap, cahaya hanya remang-remang. Dan tak ada penumpangnya, yang membuat Yamato merasa aneh dari awal jumpa (?) dengan bis itu.

Hika : Kelanjutan kisahnya, yah, liat reviewnya saja. Hehe.

Zu : Hn. Peace.

Hika : Love.

YamaTaka : And review!

Hika : Ngapain kalian disini?

Yamato : Ga tau.. *inosen*

Taka : Ayo kita pulang *balik badan langsung jalan*

Zu : Sableng. Review ya!

09 : 32 PM.


	3. Chapter 3

Haaiii ! Aku balik lagi... Tau ? Zu lagi sakit, jadi ga bareng aku. Nah, tengkyu banget yang udah review, aku seneng masih ada yang review… Maafkan aku, karena tak becus buat fic doang... Yah, langsung aja ya!

An Eyeshield 21 fanfic, sekuel dari '**AKU?**':

**The Return**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor dan ada Horrornya.

Pair : YamaTaka, slight YamaKarin, KoiKarin.

Warning! OOC, OC, dan aku selalu mencoba untuk membuat tanpa typo, GEJE BANGET.

Note : Ya, aku membuat sekuelnya karena sudah janji kepada Shuzuki Honoda a.k.a Ferin. Padahal aku yakin kalau ceritaku super duper jelek. Dan bunuhlah author yang updatenya lama banget.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

"KYAAA!"

Di dalam rumah kecil itu ..

BRUUKK!

"UH!" Yamato meringis kesakitan. "Apa yang- akh!" Lanjutnya.

"Auww ! Sakit banget!" Karin juga meringis.

"Kita… Terhisap kedalam rumah ini?" Tanya Yamano meyakinkan bahwa yang ia alami adalah asli.

"Uh! E-entahlah , tapi kalau kau ingat kejadian tadi… Bisa jadi." Jawab Taka yang memegang kepalanya.

-Apa isi rumah itu ? Mari kita gambarkan !- *Author lewat*

Dindingnya bersih, tapi bercat hitam , lantainya dari kayu. Penerangannya adalah lilin, barang yang ada disana hanya kursi goyang tua yang sedikit dimakan rayap. Oh ya, ada 1 lagi! Rak yang penuh dengan cairan berwarna terang. Dan di depan mereka ada lorong yang tidak terlihat dalamnya.

"Hihihihi…" Terdengar tawa mencekam. Karin langsung berlindung dibalik Yamano.

"I-itu siapa? Kalian… mendengarnya juga, kan?" Tanya Karin.

"Tentu, ayo, kita selidiki." Jawab Yamato dengan _gentle_nya. Yamato berdiri dan menuju lorong hitam di depan mereka. "Taka… Kemari." Panggil Yamato pada Taka.

"A-ada apa?" Taka berdiri dan berjalan menuju Yamato. Tangan Taka langsung digenggam.

"Sini, temani aku… Aku… TAKUT! Huwwaa!" Yamato OOC mode on.

"Cup… Sayang jangan nangis (?)." Taka menenangkan layaknya ibu-ibu yang menenangkan anak. Yamano dan Karin sukses sweatdrop. Oke, balik lagi ke jalur yang benar.

TAP TAP TAP

"Hihihihi…" Terdengar suatu suara dari dalam lorong.

"Berisik kamu, Karin-chan! Diam ah!" Yamato emosi.

"Bu- bukan aku, Yamato-kun!" Sangkal Karin.

"Lalu?" Yamato mulai keringat dingin dan mengencangkan genggaman tangannya ke Taka.

"Sudahlah, ayo, kita selidiki agar lebih jelas." Ucap Yamano.

Tiba-tiba…

"Hihihi…halo kakak! Hihihi…" Ujar seorang remaja laki-laki memegang boneka sejenis Chakky yang dijahit bibirnya dan terciprat darah. Penampilannya? Wajahnya tampan sih, tetapi… Seram.

Karin berjongkok, "Maaf. Kami tidak bisa… Oh ya, ibumu mana?" Tanya Karin dengan _Angel Face_.

"Ibu? Oh, ibuku sudah meninggal karena tinggal didalam rumah ini." Jawab anak itu.

Keempatnya seketika merinding. "Ah… Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Taka dengan wajah serius.

"Dulu… Aku tinggal disini dengan ayah, ibu, dan adikku. Namun semua berubah karena _babysitter_ku." Jelas anak itu. "Dia merampok rumahku, karena keluargaku melawan… Semuanya dibantai." Lanjut anak itu.

"Kenapa kamu masih hidup?" Kini Yamato yang bertanya.

"Aku baru pulang sekolah waktu itu. Sewaktu aku membuka pintu rumah, ibuku digantung, ayahku dipenggal, adikku ditusuk." Kini dia terlihat sedih.

"Cup… Kamu tinggal disini bersama siapa?" Karin menenangkan.

"Oh ya, ada Kousuke. Kousuke!" Panggilnya. "Ahh. Akhirnya kamu datang. Perkenalkan, ini Kousuke."

"Ti-tidak ada siapa-siapa… Kamu bergurau, adik kecil?" Karin agak menjauh.

"Tidak, dia tidak berbohong." Yamato angkat bicara. "Kau Kousuke?" Tanya Yamato pada "Kousuke".

PRANGG!

"Dia memang Kousuke."

"Kok, kamu bisa melihat, Yamato-kun?" Tanya Karin dari belakang.

"Dia memiliki indera ke-6." Takalah yang menjawab.

"Oh ya. Namamu? Namaku Yamano! Salam kenal!"Yamano mengulurkan tangannya kepada anak itu.

"Namaku? Ku-… ro? Entahlah." Dia menunduk sedih, sambil mengacak rambutnya sedikit.

"Baiklah Kuro! Bantu kami yaa!"

"Kemudian, ini Karin-san, ini Yamato-san, ini Honjo-san."

"Oooohh… salam kenal ya!" Kuro terlihat senang.

BLAM!

"Ku-… ro! Nenek meninggal!" Teriak seorang perempuan dengan paniknya.

"A-apa? B-baiklah, Nee-chan duluan kesana, aku menyusul." Wajah Kuro berubah menjadi sedikit terguncang. Perempuan itu pun langsung pergi.

"Nee-chan? Kau tidak membicarakan soal itu..." Gumam Taka.

"Apakah kalian perlu tahu aku sejauh itu? Tidak perlu kan?" Kuro makin tersudutkan.

"Tidak, tidak. Baiklah, nama keluargamu apa?"

"Tsu-tsuki! Ya, Tsuki! Entah."

"Tsuki? Kuro Tsuki? Keluarga itu bukannya sudah habis dibunuh ya?"

"Ha-hanya aku yang tersisa! Sudahlah. Kalian tidak perlu tahu lebih dari ini..." Mata Kuro berubah, pupilnya berwarna putih, pinggirannya hitam.

SIINNGG. Boneka Kuro mengeluarkan cakar dari kepalanya.

"Mati kalian... selamat tinggal, kalian semua."

CRINGG! TRANGG!

'Fiuh, untung aku bawa pisau...' Batin Yamano.

TRAAANNNGG!

"Uh!" Boneka Kuro pun terpental jauh.

"Cepat mengaku! Kau sebenarnya siapa?" Ancam Yamano sambil mengacungkan pisau ke wajah Kuro.

"Tidak akan!"

"CEPAT!"

"Tidak!"

"Cepat, atau mau kubunuh kau?"

"Ti-tidak!"

Sementara itu...

Karin menggigil. Yamato menenangkan. "Karin-chan. Jangan takut, kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kecuali..."

"Ke-kecuali apa?" Tanya Karin.

"Taka tidak bersamaku." Jawabnya. Karin terpukul, menggigilnya makin hebat.

"A-apa yang kau katakan, Yama... to?" Tanya Taka yang merasa terpanggil.

"Hhh... lupakan. Ayo kita bantu Yamano."

"Awas, Yamano!" Teriak Taka yang melihat boneka Kuro sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Uwwaaa!"

SREETT

Baju yang dikenakan Yamano tergores dan menimbulkan luka.

"Cepat beritahu dirimu!" Yamano kembali mengancam.

"Perlukah?" Kuro tersenyum licik.

"SANGAT!" Yamano sudah tidak sabar (?).

"Baiklah, jika ini mau kalian, Honjo-san, kau harusnya tahu aku siapa." Kuro menyeringai, Taka terlihat bingung. "Aku adalah…"

DEG DEG DEG

"… adalah…"

T-B-C.

Hika : ZZZ.

Zu : Hachim! Na-napa lo? *kedinginan*

Hika : *sedih* kok geje yaa?

Zu : Lo siih yang buat, Kak.

Hika : *deathglare*. Maaf aku updatenya lama. Aku gak punya waktu buat ngerjain fic, ribet banget sekolah di negri ya .. *curcol* . Oh ya, bagi yang gak ngerti, 'The Return' bukan saja kembalinya Karin dari kubur *dibantai Karin* tapi juga kembalinya Kuro. Kuro ada hubungan dengan Taka lho. Tapi karena pakai nama samaran jadinya gak tahu. Umurnya sekitar… 14 tahun. Ini idenya spontan abis, random pula. Kalo mau tau Kuro siapa, baca chapter 4nya yaaaa! Review pliss. ^^b. kalo gak MUNGKIN gak akan kulanjutkaan.

Zu : Shuzuki-san, kamu kenapa request fic sama Kakak saya yang gendheng kayak gini? Hasilnya jadi jelek… kaya wajahnya.

Hika : Sewot aja. Maaf kalo jadi begini Ferin… hiks hiks.

Question : Pengennya nama asli 'Kuro' siapa? Kiiro? Aka? Bambang? Atau Tresno? *PJP mode on*

Jawab ya. :D terus pengennya selesai dichapter berapa?

Yang mau kenal author ini add yaa,

Fb : Wira Ayu M *membuka aib*

Twitter : (at)wiraayu_M

Heello : (at) wiraayuM

Last words,

See You In Next Chapter ! ^^b (kalau ada, hihihi)


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa! Uzuhika ber-ehm-saudara kembali lagi! *tiup terompet*

Zu sedang pergi membeli amplop di Jepang, jadi dia tidak ada kali ini~

Zu : Yow! Yang me-review sudah kakakku balas di PM ya.

**Lala san Machiru **: terimakasih suda me-review! itu buat nama peliharaanku :3 *dibantai Kuro* yaaay, termakasih sekali lagiii~

Kali ini bakal lebih banyak YamaTaka-nya loh. Maaf kalau jelek, aku pertama kali bikin fanfic shounen-ai soalnya._.

**The Return**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 itu akan selalu menjadi milik Riichiro-san dan Yusuke-san T_T**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor dan ada Horrornya, dan sedikit berdarah.

Pair : YamaTaka, slight YamaKarin, KoiKarin.

Warning! OOC, OC, dan aku selalu mencoba untuk membuat tanpa typo, GEJE BANGET. CHARA-DEATH! *nah loh*

Note : Ya, aku membuat sekuelnya karena sudah janji kepada Shuzuki Honoda a.k.a Ferin. Padahal aku yakin kalau ceritaku super duper jelek. Dan bunuhlah author yang updatenya lama banget. Hampir 2 tahun gak apdet. *pundung di pojokan*

Happy Reading! :D

.

.

.

.

Baju yang dikenakan Yamano tergores dan menimbulkan luka.

"Cepat beritahu dirimu!" Yamano kembali mengancam.

"Perlukah?" Kuro tersenyum licik.

"SANGAT!" Yamano sudah tidak sabar (?).

"Baiklah, jika ini mau kalian, Honjo-san, kau harusnya tahu aku siapa." Kuro menyeringai, Taka terlihat bingung. "Aku adalah…"

DEG DEG DEG

"… adalah…" Dia menyeringai. "Pedagang kaki lima di lampu merah seberang."

Hening.

"Eh, bukan deh. Aku adalah Titus Bonai yang sudah menjadi akuma."

Hening.

"Eh? Salah ya? Aku Akito."

Hening.

"Oh, maaf. Aku salah skenario." Dia mulai bergaya lagi. "Aku adalah iblis penjaga garis keturunan Honjo."

Hening.

Hening.

"A-apa?" Taka _shock_.

"Honjo. Keluarga malang itu harusnya sudah tidak ada. Namun Ayahmu, Masaru, telah membuat perjanjian denganku, dan Kousuke." Jelas Kuro.

"Mengapa… mengapa ayahku…" Taka masih tidak percaya.

"Ayahmu itu sebenarnya adalah…"

"HAAAAAH!" Taka terbangun. Ternyata hanya mimpi –yang sangat- buruk. Fantasi yang sangat hebat, bukan?

"A-ada apa, Taka? Apa Karin menggigitmu?" Tanya Yamato cemas.

Ti-tidak. Aku hanya mendapat mimpi buruk. Ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah dimana?"

"Kita ada daerah dekat _Darkness Abyss_. Kenapa Taka?"

"Kita akan celaka!"

"Haah? Apa maksudmu, Honjo?" Karin langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk. Taka terlihat panik.

"Dimana Alexanders?" Taka semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kami disiniiii!" Sahut seisi bus. Taka sedikit lega. Dia langsung merebahkan dirinya ke tempat duduk.

'Lalu… siapa Kuro itu? Apa maunya?' Taka berfikir keras.

Yamato duduk disebelah Taka. "Taka?" Tidak ada sahutan.

"Taka?" Masih belum ada.

"Taka!" Taka terkejut.

"Eh? Ada apa Yamato-san?" Taka akhirnya menjawab. Yamato menatap matanya beberapa detik.

"Ad- Umh!" Yamato mencium bibir Taka. Beberapa detik setelah itu, Yamato melepaskannya.

"Jika ada yang kau pikirkan, ceritakan padaku! Jika ada yang kau takutkan, katakan padaku! Aku akan melindungimu, Taka!" Ucap Yamato tegas. Mata Taka membulat.

"Hahaha…" Taka tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja, Yamato-kun. Aku pasti akan menceritakannya jika aku sudah siap."

"Tolong, jangan buat aku khawatir, Taka."

"Tentu, Yamato-kun." Keduanya berpandangan, saling melempar senyum.

Sesampainya di Hotel, Alexanders merebahkan badannya masing-masing ke kasurnya. Tentunya mereka lelah. Termasuk Yamano bersaudara.

Keesokannya…

**Yamato PoV**

Hari ini ada latihan pagi di stadion sebelah hotel ini. Aku sudah siap, dan sekarang aku akan membangunkan Taka.

TOK TOK

"Taka?" Tidak ada jawaban. Apa dia masih tidur?

"Ta-" Pintunya tidak dikunci. Aku masuk sajalah. "Taka, aku masuk ya!" Didalam juga tidak ada. Sebentar, ada surat! Surat apa ini?

"Ah… ini surat tagihan hutang." Kukira ap- _chotto! _Ini surat tagihan nyawa! Ada saja yang membuat surat seperti ini… dan dia meminta nyawa Taka. Apa yang harus kulakukan!? Dia bilang, aku harus datang ke gudang sebelah hotel ini. Oke.

**End Yamato PoV**

Yamato berlari. Dia –walaupun tidak tahu arah- sangat percaya diri.

"Yamato-san? Kau tidak ikut latihan?" Kata Karin.

"Ah, maaf. Aku ada urusan. Ja nee!" Yamato meninggalkan Karin sendiri.

"Ada apa sih dengan Yamato-san?! Hmmmph!"

Disanalah Yamato sekarang. Di sebuah gudang tua, yang penuh dengan bahan peledak.

"Taka! Apa kau mendengarku?! Jawab, Takaaa!" Tiba-tiba gudang gelap itu menjadi terang. Terlihat Taka tergantung tiang, dibawahnya terdapat tungku api. Dan Karin, tepat berada dibawah _katana_, tangannya terikat. "Ada apa ini?!"

"Selamat! Kamu berhasil! Kau terpilih dalam _game_-ku ini." Kata seseorang yang menggunakan topeng diwajahnya.

"Uhuk! Ya-ma-to-kun! Bawa-lah, Karin-san pu-lang. Dan per-gilah!" Ucap Taka yang sudah kehabisan harapan. Kepalanya berdarah.

"Tidak akan, kulepaskan begitu saja." Kata seseorang-bertopeng itu.

"Kau… siapa!?" Tanya Yamato yang kebingungan.

"Aku? Oh ya! Aku Tsuki Kuro. Atau yang biasa kau panggil dengan… Yamano Kouichi."

"Y-Yamano-san?! Sudah kuduga, kau terlalu mencurigakan!"

"Lebih baik kau cepat, atau tidak Taka kesayanganmu ini akan MATI."

"TAKA! KARIN! BERTAHANLAH!" Yamato panik. Mereka berada di dua tempat yang berjauhan. "Siapa… siapa yang harus kudahulukan!?"

"Kau kuberikan waktu 60 detik untuk membebaskan 2 temanmu ini. Kau bisa menyelamatkan mereka berdua, atau salah satunya, atau… tidak sama sekali…"

"Selamatkan aku dulu, Yamato-san!" Kata Karin memaksa dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

"Betul, Yamato-kun. Selamatkan saja Karin dahulu. Aku belakangan. Ini semua salahku, maaf…" Taka tertunduk sedih. "Carilah anggota baru untuk Alexanders, ya?" Taka melempar senyum kepada Yamato.

Yamato terdiam. Tetapi waktu terus berjalan.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Yamato-san!? Selamatkan aku!" Karin semakin geram.

44, 43,42, 41…

"Ya, kita akan mencari anggota baru." Yamato mengangkat dagunya, Karin tersenyum kemenangan. "Untuk menggantikanmu," Taka pasrah. "Karin." Yamato langsung berlari menuju Taka. Menurunkan Taka.

21, 20, 19, 18…

Lalu dengan sekuat tenanga, Yamato langsung berlari menuju Karin…

10, 9, 8, 7, 6…

"Tinggal satu setengah meter lagi! Bersabarlah, Karin!"

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

Ketika Yamato ingin melepaskan tali yang mengikat Karin…

0.

JLEB

Karin terbunuh didepan Yamato. Darahnya pun mengenai wajah Yamato. Dan jelas, Yamato _shock_.

"_Go-gomenasai… _Karin… " Ucap Yamato yang gemetar. Taka pun juga _shock_.

"Hahaha, ka-u me-mang sang-at me-nyayangi Honj-ou, k-kan? Wa-j-jar sa-ja." Karin hanya bisa melempar senyum terakhirnya.

"_Game Over_, paling tidak aku mendapatkan 1 jiwa malam ini. Hahaha!" Ucap Kuro yang merasa senang.

"Kau puas sekarang? Hah!" Taka menggertak.

"Belum. Aku belum mendapat jiwamu, Honjo-san…"

"ARRRGGHHH!"

**Taka PoV**

Lagi-lagi aku terbangun.

"Yamato-kun, kita dimana?" Huh, kepalaku sakit sekali!

"Sudah bangun ya? Kita di Jepang, di rumah sakit." Jawab Yamato.

"Dimana… Karin?" Aku ingin memastikan kalau ini hanya mimpi!

"Dia sudah dimakamkan 4 bulan yang lalu."

"APA? 4 bulan yang lalu?!"

"Ya. Kau koma selama 4 bulan."

"Bagaimana dengan Kuro?"

"Sudah disegel (baca: dikaretin(?)) oleh ayahmu."

"Syukurlah…." Tiba-tiba Yamato mendekat.

Cup

Dia menciumku untuk kedua kalinya. Dasar Takeru!

"Siap untuk memulai hidup baru di universitas, Taka?"

"APA?!" Kuso! Aku melewatkan acara kelulusaaaaan!

"Tenang saja, kau peringkat pertama." Yamato tersenyum lembut. "Kita harus terus bersama ya, Taka."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Tentu, Takeru."

**Finish!**

AAAAAAAAA GAJE BANGETTTTT T.T

ada gereget sendiri kalo bikin fanfic shounen-ai TAT

Aku emang gak bakat bikin fanfic shounen-ai… *pundung*

OVJ VERSI EYESHIELD? Sedang on going! Sabar bagi yang tak sabar!(?)

Zu : Review, please? *angel smile* *gaplok*

Review ya minna-san! ^^b


End file.
